More Than a Strife
by LyingTurtle
Summary: Dave and Dirk are strifing on the roof, but when Dave pulls a cheap trick Dirk teaches him a thing or two. STRIDERCEST, YAOI. Can't get much more straightforward than that.


Dave stood huffing on the roof top, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead as he glared daggers at his older brother through his shades. "_Fucking prick is enjoying this" _he thought, gripping his piece of shit sword even tighter. The elder Strider was just standing there smirking.

"Had enough kid?" he called.

"Like hell" Dave breathed, immediately rushing towards him, sword at the ready. Dirk flashed step at the last second, but Dave was anticipating this part. He spun around without even knowing for sure his brother was there. But he didn't try and use his sword to swipe at him, he was way too pissed for that. He went straight for the shades with his elbow, catching his brother off guard for a minute that he would pull such a bitch move.  
Of course that plan failed horribly.

Dirk swung and kicked him in the side, making him fall to the ground and roll over. Crap. That's when he caught Dirk's tell tale smirk, not the "Your pathetic" one, or even the "This appeases me", but the whole nine yards of "I'm going to make you wish you had never been born".

Gathering the last remaining shreds of dignity and deciding it was better to not suffer through the mental or physical scarring that was surely about to happen; Dave decided to abscond.

Without any warning he jumped to his feet and took a mad dash to the stairwell. He knew if he could only reach the safety of his bedroom he could have the very minor chance of escaping.

But of course that would be far too easy for everything to actually go your way for once.

"Where ya goin' princess?" he heard before strong arms grabbed him around his waist and hurled him across the roof, far away from the ironic safety of the stairs.

"I'm sorry bro" he quickly said without any real effort, fully fearful of everything that could possibly happen. Although he was way too cool to look like he was freaking out that much.

The breath swiftly left him as he got pushed down again, this time a weight on him. He tried to struggle briefly but with one hand his brother held his wrists together."What now? Anymore cheap tricks?" Dirk said as he straddled him to keep him from thrashing around.

Almost immediately Dave hot, wait that was just the combined body temperature right? He was glad his shades were hiding his eyes, he had closed them, unable to look at his brother this close.

His brother only got closer, he turned his head to the side to avoid making any eye contact, letting out a muffled squeak. "_Shit shit shit!"_ he cursed in his head. Dirk could not just have heard that.

But in fact he had, Dirk suddenly realized what kind of position they were in, and by the faint flush of Dave's cheeks he knew this was the perfect opportunity to screw with the little guys head.

"Geez your such a girl" Dirk grinned.

"Shut up asshole!" Dave growled, glad to be able to focus on anger instead.

"Heh, you kinda look like a girl too"

"Oh my god I fucking don't and you know it"

"Well when you keep blushing like that its hard to tell"

Dave only blushed harder, feeling a familiar heat in his abdomen that wouldn't go away. Why the hell did Dirk have to be so up close on him? He just needed to go away right now and spend some quality time with himself in the shower.

He felt Dirk shift and open his eyes to see him lean down towards his ear, whispering seductively "I wonder if you moan like a girl"  
Before he could say anything he felt his brother lick his neck, starting from the base and slowly tracing his way up. Dave let out a gasp, wriggling and feeling like someone had just replaced his veins with boiling water.

Dirk began shifting his legs, without meaning to Dave slid against them in a subconscious grinding. Something flared up inside Dirk, immediately he moved his mouth onto Dave's.

He could feel Dave's heart begin beating rapidly, his mind completely blank and empty, dead from thinking how wrong and right this was at the same time. All the hormones were rushing through like a river on top of everything else, Dirk knew this and couldn't help but laugh inside at how weak this made Dave.  
A moan escaped from Dave, bringing Dirk's thoughts back to the present, his tongue playing against Dave's lips, seeking entrance. His mouth slid open a bit, Dirk immediately pounced for it, pressing his body harder onto him and slipping his tongue into the younger boys mouth.

With his knee he pressed down teasingly light on Dave's groin, using his free hand to run under his shirt. Feeling him stiffen for a moment but then melting, moving his mouth against Dirk's and grinding against his knee.

"_Some virgin he is"_ Dirk thought sarcastically. He pulled his hand out from under Dave's shirt, breaking away the kiss as well, a saliva strand dangling in the air briefly.

"Why-" Dave began, cutting himself off with an acute gasp as Dirk started kissing the nape of his neck roughly, his hand sneaking down under his pants, straight to his hardening member.

"Ah- fuck" he groaned, pushing against his brothers hand.

"So you like that huh?"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

Dave only growled in response, halfway trying to ignore the fact that his brother had a hold on his throbbing shaft, the leather of his gloves deliciously uncomfortable as it pumped over his heated skin.

His hand kept pumping, Dave now past the point of a full blown erection, could only wriggle around in his brothers grasp and try to retain the last shread of dignity by not giving him the satisfaction of winnning.

His resolve was fading though, moaning he thrust his head to the side, arching his back a bit and buckling his hips. It all faded as his brother took his hand away, not out of his pants, just far enough to tease but get him any farther.

"Bro, what the fuck?" He groaned, "Why'd you stop?" he would probably stab himself in the foot later for ever saying that.

"Beg me for it"

"What?"

"Beg" Dirk could hardly keep from laughing as he said it.

"No fucking way!"

"Guess your just going to have to lay here till you can walk again then"

"Don't you dare"

"Sure would hate for someone to fill your room with smuppets while your away"

"Bro no! I will fucking kill you!"

"So we have an agreement then" Dave was about to respond when Dirk passionately locked lips with him, tongues wrestling for dominance. Meanwhile Dirk let go of Dave's wrists, rolling him onto his back completely a picking up his legs a bit, undoing his jeans for easier access.

"Ah!" Dave gasped as he felt Dirk's tongue dragging from the base to the head, circling the top teasingly. Dave buried his face in his brothers shoulders and slinked his arms around him.

"Please" Dave squeaked, the sound muffled into his brothers shoulders.

"Gonna have to talk louder than that" Dirk grinned, taking his tongue back momentarily.

"_Please_, just get the fuck on with it" he groaned loudly. Upon hearing his request Dirk began taking it into his mouth.

Dirk felt himself growing hard as he swirled his tongue around Dave's cock, listening to him moan and gasp, grabbing fistfuls of his blonde hair.

"Bro, I'm gonna- unn" Dave moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he exploded in his brothers mouth. Dirk had been grinding against Dave's leg, the sounds of his brother climaxing was enough to bring him over the edge too, making a sticky mess of himself without showing the slightest hint that he had came too. Dave was dizzy from pleasure, sighing with relief as the lightning feeling of bliss subsided, going limp on the concrete of the roof.

Dirk got off him and sat beside him, letting his brother rest his head on the side of his leg, an arm over the younger Strider's shoulders.  
He stared down at Dave, able to see his closed eyes from behind his shades, thinking of how he wanted nothing more than to protect the little guy. But would he even be able to protect himself? Seriously with the link of lifestyle Dirk lived it would be a miracle if he didn't kick the bucket any minute, did Dave even know how much he cared about him?

"Hey Dave?" he said, Dave blinked his eyes open.

"Mhm?" he sensed they were on the precipice of heartfelt conversation that Dave had been neglected of practically his whole life.

"You know I'm pro-"

They were suddenly interrupted as the My Little Pony opening credits ringtone blasted from Dirk's phone.  
Sighing Dirk took out his phone, earning "Seriously?" from Dave.

"Hello? Oh hey Jake. Sorry not tonight. Me and Dave are spending some, _quality time_ together. Alright I will, see ya" he hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket. "Jake says hi"

"Fuck him"

"Actually just turned him down on that"

"Why?"

"So we can do more of this" The words barely left him as his lips met against Dave's. It was a good thing today was Saturday.


End file.
